1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swing analysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for swing analysis of a golfer during a round of golf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs combine with the players swing to propel a ball toward a favored location and through a favored path. The orientation and speed of the club head at impact largely determines the ball path including carry distance and roll.
The prior art is lacking in a method and system to measure the motion of the club through measurement of the shaft.